Coffee stains, and 6:15 Meetings
by Chibi-Chi1
Summary: uh. . . Just like the title says. . . Funny so far. . . Trunks is a jerk. . . Pan is mean too though


Disclaimer; The usual, I don't own any of the characters but I own the idea, and any characters I choose to make up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks pushed open the seemingly, heavy door. He trudged, slowly over to the long line of people who all looked exactly, like him. Tired and annoyed. It was 5:30 in the morning and Trunks had a 6:15 board meeting.   
'Whoever thought that 6:15 was a good time to have a board meeting was seriously disturbed.'   
When Trunks finally made it to the counter, he didn't even look up. He was a usual at this particular coffee chop, and the waitress knew his usual. He had stood there for about a minute before thinking, 'Why is it taking her so long to tell me the price?'  
He looked up, only to see I very annoyed face.   
"Listen, buddy. There are other customers. I can get back to you if you haven't decided yet."  
It took him a moment to realize what she said.  
"Uh . . . you're not Traci."  
She looked at him like he was four, "Ding, ding, ding. Show him what he's won . . . .."  
"Listen, just get me a large decaff (how do you spell that anyway?).   
Hurry, I have a very important meeting to get to."   
"Hey, I have better things to do too that just listening to your ass. You could at least say please mister."  
"Just get the coffee."  
By this time he was even more annoyed then before. Not only did he have to get up very early, but this girl had just got mad at him. Did she know he was? Someone had just handed him his coffee, and he started to leave. He had almost reached the door when, a blond mass of hair catapulted into his chest. He spilt coffee, all down, his crisp, white, shirt, and Grey, suit.   
The blond headed thing that had knocked him down, looked innocently up at him.   
"Oh, Trunksy-pooh, I missed you."   
"Ma. . Marron? What are you doing here?"   
She looked crushed, tears were forming in her crystal blue eyes, "Oh, Trunksy, aren't you glad to *sniff* see me?"  
Trunks didn't know what to say. He had met Marron at one of his mother's parties. She was the daughter of a big, Hollywood movie agent. Trunks had taken her out a few times, at his mother's request, to make her happy. He hadn't had much fun. She was clingy and very, very ditzy. She wanted him because of his looks and money. He had, had a lot of experience with that, 'type', of relationship. But don't get me wrong, Mr. Briefs does have quite the reputation of a player, which isn't completely false. He was, after all, the most eligible bachelor, in all of Japan.  
He was the president of his mother's business, Capsule Corporation. His grandfather was the one who had invented the capsulation system, and his mother wanted to keep the business in the family. He was one of the most successful businessmen in the world, even though he absolutely hated his job. He hated sitting at a desk all-day and filling out paperwork. He hated dealing with stuck up clients, and going to board meetings. He had never actually wanted to be the president of the corporation, but his mother had forced him in to it. With guilt. . .   
  
^^Flashback^^  
"Oh Trunks, why wont you take the job *sniff, sniff*. Don't you want the corporation to stay in the family?  
"Uh. . Uh of course I do mom. Its just that I. . . I don't want that kind of job. I just can't sit behind a desk all day."  
"Oh but Trunks. Please, I don't know what I would do if I had to make one of those stuffy, board members president. They don't know how to run a business. You do, it's in your blood.  
"But mom, why can't Bra do it?"   
"Bra's to young. If you don't do it, I'll. . . I'll be mad for the rest of my life. And it'll be all your fault."  
"Uh, b. . but mom. Ah don't be mad. I'll. "I'll take the job, don't cry."  
^^End Flashback^^  
  
'God I can't believe I ever let her talk me into this stupid job. It was the worst decision of my life. And I'm only 33.'  
Yes, you heard right. Trunks Briefs is 33 years old. Although he may sound, a bit, old, our young president, looks nothing of the sort. He was around 5'8, 5'9, with long, fit, legs and toned muscles. He had unusual, long lavender hair, that parted in the middle, and falls to the sides of his head, with to strands that hang down in front of his face. He was very, very, handsome and very sought after by women.   
Trunks was shaken out of his daze, by Marron getting off of him, and running out the doors. He was stating to get up when he heard someone giggling behind him. The giggling turned into laughter and the laughter soon got harder and harder.   
He slowly turned around to see that rude waitress, practically rolling on the floor with laughter. He was very pissed of now.   
"Oh yeah, laugh it up bitch."  
He didn't have enough time to get another coffee, so he just left. He hopped into his Mercedes, and literally sped out of the parking lot. He looked down at the clock.   
'Oh shit, 6:10, I'm gonna be late. Mom's gonna kill me. I'm gonna be late and my shirt has a huge coffee stain on it. Perfect time to go on vacation Traci. And oh God, Marron. Mom's really gonna kill me for fucking that up.'   
He pulled into his private parking space, and ran into the building. He mashed to elevator button for the top floor so hard it almost broke. He stepped out of the elevator, after the longest two-minute ride in history. His mother was waiting for him in his huge office.   
She had her back facing him, looking out at the magnificent view of Satan City. When he walked in, she spun around in his chair. 'Here it comes.'  
"Trunks where the hell have you been?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dun, dun, dun . . . Not really. I just got the idea for this story, last night when I was bored and couldn't get to sleep. I might not even finish it. I sometimes wonder if I'm wasting my time with these authors' notes.   
  
Goku: No way Ruka, I love your author's notes! Almost as much as I love food.   
Ruka: Ah, that's sweet Goku, I love food too.   
Goku: How about we go get some thin to eat and you can forget about your authors note anxieties.  
Ruka: Sure thing Goku, but your paying, and I get to pick.   
Goku: Ah, fine. *Humph* But it better not be German, it gives me heart burn worse than a deadly heart virus at the Cell games (du, du, du, 'Ha ha!') *Crickets chirping*  
Ruka: Eh . . . lets just go Goku.   
Goku: What? What did I say? 


End file.
